


curled up cats

by sundrymunity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, but it really works out for them, kenma's lazy and kuroo is invasive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundrymunity/pseuds/sundrymunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's christmas eve and <i>really</i> does kuroo have nothing better to do than to bother his childhood friend?</p><p>of course not. even if he did, he'd still come over, he'd still bother kenma</p><p>that's what makes it nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	curled up cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomme (manta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta/gifts).



> merry christmas winny! i love you so much! i hope the rest of this year treats you well and the next all the better!

It’s too unbearably cold. Even just looking outside is making Kenma cold, no matter how high the sun is at the sky it’s _cold_  and _freezing_  and the sun is a _lie_  he knows it by the white on the ground, the frost on his window, how people are so bundled up below... and how Tetsurou busts into his room, dressed in so much less, mentioning that there’s a chill out today.

“Kuro, it’s not chilly,” he replies from his cocoon, eyes on his game. “It’s the next ice age out there.”  


“You’re just exaggerating.”  


“No, I’m not.”  


“Yes you are.”  


“I’m not.”  


“You are.”  


“I’m not.”  


There’s a pause, and instead of what Kenma _thought_  was coming next (another volley from his best friend stuck in denial) he finds himself being pulled, cocoon and all, into Tetsurou’s lap, arms wrapped around his middle and a chin propped up on his shoulder. And _then_  the ball’s served again.

“You are.”  


Kenma huffs, shaking his head a little and leaning back against his new rest. “You make your own heat.” Which is nice right now, enveloping him as it does. “You don’t get to say what’s cold or not.”

Tetsurou laughs, ends it with a hum, and leans more against Kenma. “So what’s today’s quest? Killing monsters? Collecting magical artifacts?”

“Raising a prize cow.”  


“Aah. Farming game.”  


It lapses into another quiet, Kenma turning up the volume after a brief second because _really_  this music is too good, and Tetsurou thinks so too obviously when he starts humming along beside his ear. Though the other liked video games enough to play with him, these solo games were just out of his reach -- with the exception of time wasters like the ones on his phone, with their cute idols and easy maintenance. Kenma didn’t mind though. It was just nice sitting like that, answering questions now and then about the different characters (which is one thing Tetsurou _did_  like about games like this) and what he’d like for Christmas, if anything.

“... Nothing really,” Kenma answers, ducking his head a little. “There’s no new games I’d like this season... So...”  


“Hmmm. Well, it looks like I’m out of an idea for your gift then.”  


‘ _No way,’_  Kenma thinks to himself. ‘ _He’s just trying to trick me.’_  


“If you say so, Kuro.”  


There’s some muffled reply that’s not important to hear and he glances back through his bangs, quietly observing the other for a moment before returning to his game.

This is the mistake he makes.

This is what leads him to realizing that he’s falling backwards and makes a startled noise that causes Tetsurou to cackle, game slipping from his hands onto a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. Kenma hates his best friend. He really, really does, and he says as much in a grumble, not wanting to turn around.

“Yeah, yeah, _you’re_ the one who was complaining that the next ice age was coming.” So the obvious solution was to share warmth, he’s gathering from the implication. Kenma rolls his eyes and stretches back, moving just to pick his game back up before returning to Tetsurou’s embrace.  


“It’s warm in here, so I don’t need it.” But he doesn’t move otherwise, hands habitually moving the farmer around and doing the ingrained daily duties. “And you’re not as comfortable as my bed.”  


Empty complaints as always. When Tetsurou suggests he just roll off Kenma shakes his head, mentioning that it’d be a waste of energy and it wouldn’t matter since the other’d just find a way to hug him again.

(Physical contact is _exhausting_  most of the time -- but he doesn’t mind it so much from Tetsurou or Shouyou.)

When Kenma asks his childhood friend if he doesn’t have a better way to spend his Christmas, he feels Tetsurou’s head shake from the chin rubbing against his scalp.

“I’m already with the one I love,” he coos, and Kenma makes a face of disgust the other can’t see. There’s no real ire to it though. Tetsurou’s always said things like that. Still--  


“That’s gross, Kuro. Shut up.”

Still, he can’t keep his ears from burning a little, turning up his volume more and ignoring the rumble of laughter beneath him. Tetsurou’s breathing slows after a time, lifts him less frequently, and Kenma can admit to himself that there’s really nowhere else he’d rather be either.

Not until dinner, anyway.


End file.
